Final Destiny
by Ragna Katharina
Summary: A debt is paid - repost -


Final Destiny  
  
by Iejasu  
  
  
(I found some typos and spelling mistakes so I decided to remove it and repost it again)  
  
  
  
  
The grave was so barren, so cold...He stared at the cold marble, slightly covered with moss from neglect.   
Yes, her relatives, those muggles, would not take care of her, he thought with a dull ache in his chest. The rain was so  
cold, the night so dark Lily had loved the sunshine, laughter, green grass but now she was caught in cold, barren soil.  
  
He shuddered slightly at the thought as he bent down and silently removed the moss with his bare hands, stroking the marble.  
A part of him simply wanted to rip the marble plate from the grave, free her and take her home, give her warmth and ....  
his mind started playing tricks on him...He imagined that she would wake up again, look at him, smile at him...open her mouth  
and say his name. But she would never again talk to him, her voice was silenced for ever....  
A quiet sob made his shoulders move but he continued to clean the grave until the pain got too strong.  
  
The nightly visitor stretched out flat on the cold marble, pressing his pale face on the cold stone, wishing with all his heart that he could simply remove the barrier and join her in her solitude.....His sobs were silenced by the steady fall of the rain and the rustle of the wind indicating the end of the summer.  
  
  
******  
  
"10 Points off Gryffindor, for foolish questions." Severus Snape snapped at the unfortunate pupil who actually dared to ask him if his holidays had been nice. This silenced the group efficiently. He was pleased. Having the first lesson after the summer break was always a very special trial for every teacher.  
  
He continued with his lesson. "I do not suppose you dunderheads actually looked into any book during the holidays so I have to remind you of what you have learned last year. I will conduct a test that includes everything that was taught to you and if anyone of you is below 70 percent I am forced to issue a weeks detention, so this unfortunate pupil is forced to pick up what he or she has missed."  
  
A suppressed groan answered his little speech. It was always the same, every year. They knew exactly about the test right after their holidays, and he knew they _had_ prepared thoroughly. Even Longbottom would get at least 70 percent. He was not that bad in theory as long as nobody gave him something to smash.  
  
He handed out the test papers and watched them silently as they started working on it.  
  
Hermione Granger was the first who finished with the test and silently walked up to his desk, placing the paper neatly in front of his folded hands.   
  
He nodded curtly. Being the first was her way to show off. She loved to demonstrate to everyone that she was special. The special kids...Snape growled inwardly. Potter, Weasley and Granger, the new marauders. During those years at Hogwarts they had become inseparable. Two boys and one girl. Would history always repeat itself? Inwardly he hoped that Potter and Granger would not end up like .....Potter and Evans. But he saw all the symptoms, all the dangers. Potter was just as overbearing as his father and Granger put too much trust into his invincibility. History _would_ repeat itself eventually. Lord Voldemort became stronger every year. Soon he would rise again and call his faithful servants. Soon would be his time, his moment....He smiled inwardly. He had to be patient.   
  
  
******  
  
  
Harry Potter and Hermione Granger married shortly after their last year in school. They both worked for the Ministry of Magic in London while living in a small muggle flat on the outskirts of London.  
  
A tall, pale man with dark hair stood in the darkness, still as a statue made from black marble, waiting.....  
  
"Harry, there is something outside..." Hermione Granger raised her head and walked though the darkness to the open window of their bedroom. Harry opened his eyes and instantly felt his old scar hurt. "Mione...fast, get away from the window!"  
  
In the corner of her eyes she saw a dark shadow moving but before she could say anything, Harry got hold of his wand and ran outside, barefoot and alerted...  
  
But nothing followed....He stood in the darkness and waited for an assault that never came.The night remained silent except a lone long wail in the distance. Hermione shuddered at the sound. It was almost barren of all humanity.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
After searching for days they found his body, twisted and broken in a small depression. He had defeated Voldemort. A lone man had finally put an end to Voldemort but had died in the cold as well. Broken bones and the blood loss had seen to that.   
  
Hagrid lifted the lifeless body, which had already been violated by some animals. The half giant sobbed quietly. He must have died in horrible pain yet his face looked peaceful, a small smile grazing his dead lips. Hagrid had looked into the face that bore many wounds and suddenly realised that the dead man looked nearly beautiful. Death _was_ beautiful for some. For him it was the release from a lifelong pain. He was free....  
  
******  
  
Nearly nobody attended the burial. Only the teaching staff of Hogwarts was present.  
It was raining as always at this time of the year. After all this was _England_. Dumbledore held the little urn that housed his ashes. The dead man had left his last wishes with the old headmaster and friend and so they knew where he wanted to rest and nobody asked questions. Some of the younger teacher wondered about the strange choice but the older ones knew even though the remained quiet.  
  
Not very far from the grave of James and Lily Potter was a new grave just below a dark, twisted oak. The gravestone was small and black and held only the name.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
******  
  
The wind rushed though the oak but it was almost sounding like a voice...  
  
*Lily...I saved your boy....*  
  
*Yes, Severus, I know. You can rest now.....Thank you, my friend....*  
  
  
**** END**** 


End file.
